


A Memory Away

by KillerKells202



Series: Notice Me [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Memory Loss, Minor Violence, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKells202/pseuds/KillerKells202
Summary: Yang gets run over by Adam, Blake's crazy ex-boyfriend. She loses her memory and has no idea who anyone is, including herself. Blake blames herself and hides from everyone. Blake thinks Yang is avoiding her because it's her fault.  Winter helps Yang pick up the pieces.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Live Another Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575389) by [AManwithaB0x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AManwithaB0x/pseuds/AManwithaB0x). 



> Inspired by another work of fiction. To live another life where Yang loses her memory. Some things are similar, but I based mine off the previous stories to give more background and try to make it more emotional

It was the last game of the football season. And the crowd was cheering as they beat the Mistral Mongrels. Yang was held up by her team as always for getting the last touchdown that won the game and the coach was dumped with Gatorade. When she was set down, she rushed to her girlfriend picking her up kissing and her driving the crowd absolutely nuts with cheers. Yang and Blake stared into eyes as they were the only people that mattered. They moved under the bleachers waiting for the crowd to dissipate while they hid. When there were only a few left, they walked through the parking lot to Bumblebee. “Thanks for coming out tonight.”

“You know I wouldn't miss a game, I haven't yet and the very last one before senior year is almost as important as the first.”

“Yeah, but knowing you're there motivates me to do better and show off a little.

“Yeah?" She laughed making Yang's heart soar. "That last play you should've gone for the touch down instead of toying with the enemy in the end zone.”

Yang saw her shadow as lights were bright behind them. She heard a car zip toward their location too fast and had enough time to push Blake out of the way as she absorbed the hit flying over the red Dodge Dart. Blake's eyes went wide as she saw the familiar car and driver that belonged to. Her first ex-boyfriend, Adam Taurus. As that wasn't enough, he zipped in reverse and drove backwards and out of sight. Blake's stomach nearly turned as she stared at an unconscious Yang with her arm nearly mangled off and blood coming from the back of her head. She stayed with her for the trip to the hospital and as far as the nurses would let her.


	2. Nothing to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang wakes up in the hospital and tries to piece things together.

The blonde woke up to a beeping sound and groaned feeling pain in her head and right arm. She closed her eyes back as the light was too bright. She could smell antiseptics and the terrible smell of body odor. She slowly opened her eyes to adjust to the light. She felt warmth coming from her hand. She turned over and sees an IV bag connected to her inner elbow and a heart monitor. The person notices her stir. 

“Yang! I'm so glad you're okay.” Arms wrap around her neck. She's never been more confused. “Some people saw what happened and we saw you unconscious in the parking lot. You had blood coming from the back on your head and they tried...but couldn't save you arm. I'm just so happy you're okay!” The girl had tears falling.

She was talking way too fast for her to keep up. “What happened?” Her eyes shot up as she didn't recognize her own voice.

The girl with black hair and red shrieks exhaled. “What do you remember?”

She tried to think about it and her entire head her hurt and she groaned in pain holding her head. “I don't...” 

“Don't push it!” She rushed to her head embracing her again. “I'm so sorry Yang. I shouldn't have asked that.” Yang? That must be my name. She's said it twice now. The blonde thought. Like a Yin-Yang?

“There was a guy at the game. He ran you over in the parking lot on purpose. He ran over your arm with his tire and severed it.” Yang held the front of her head as it hurt. “Hey.” Her sweet voice said. “Don't think about it. You were bleeding in the back on your head. You've been unconscious for three days. I'm just happy glad you're okay.” She hugged her again. Who is this girl?

“Oh, Miss Xiao Long, You're finally awake.” Who? Sh-ow Long? Yang thought. “I just need to check your vitals. Miss Rose, you are welcome to stay, don't overwhelm her.” The nurse warned.

“Yes ma'am.” Okay... Miss Rose is the young woman. That doesn't tell me anything about her.

“Miss Xiao Long, how are you feeling?”

She was unsure how to respond but with some truth. “I feel... Pain in my head and where my right arm used to be.” For the first time since the accident, she stared at it.

“That's to be expected. Do you remember anything of the incident?” She flashed a light a Yang's eyes and she remembered bright lights and jerked her head away. Her heart rate shot up. “Oh dear.”

“I'm fine." She assured the nurse. She remembered brights lights but that was it.

“Memory's a little shaky as to be expected. You'll be good to go in a week or two after the school and Miss Schnee paid for an expensive robotic arm, if you want to procedure. I'll let the doctor know you're ready.” She left. 

“Yang...” The dark haired asked concerned. “Are you okay?”

She half smiled. “I'll make it.”

They sat in silence as she didn't want to overwhelm Yang with talking about Blake and making her head hurt again. The room was deafly silent with neither one talking. Both were greatful when the doctor walked in. “How are you feeling Miss Xiao Long?”

“As good as expected, I guess.”

“Uncomfortable pain in your head is normal. You're even lucky to be alive. No straining yourself in any sports for several weeks and I would recommend against driving a vehicle until you know what your reaction is. I'll let your father know you're awake. Miss Rose, may I suggest you let Miss Xiao Long rest.” Yang wanted to say. Wait. I need her to tell me as much information as possible without leading on I don't remember anything. “You are free to come back tomorrow.”

“Yes doctor.” The girl walked sadly out the door and turned back for one last look. “I love you sis.”

Sis? We don't even look alike. Yang was thankful she shut the door so she didn't have time to respond. Yang looked on her scroll. It took her several minutes to figure out how to use it. There were messages and missed calls from people she doesn't know or remember. Yang Shaow Long. It came back with 'Do you mean Yang Xiao Long?' I guess? She thought. She saw herself in the black mirror of her scroll and saw pictures of herself. College junior, star of the softball, football, wresting, soccer, boxing and a few other sports. It's no wonder I didn't lose my memory earlier... Unless I don't remember. She thought. She saw a few videos on YouTube and she played great. I must've been a champion. She thought. She stared at the ceiling with nothing else to do, she decided to sleep as she felt exhausted despite three days of sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Yang woke up and decided on a shower since her IV and monitors were gone but she promised the nurse to hook them back up when she finished. She didn't realize her hair was as golden as she saw on the screens. She thought they might've been filtered. She relaxed back in her boring hospital bed looking at more videos. She saw one of her kissing a cute, long haired, brunette and felt embarrassed. She tried to have memories come back, but no matter how many videos she watched, pictures, images, but nothing. She figured enough about herself and she could play the part... She hoped. An hour later, sis returned with a long, platinum blonde little taller female behind her. Oh great. She thought. More people I have to know. She learned her half-sister's name was Ruby Rose. She had no idea how since they didn't look alike. 

“Hey sis, how ya feeling?” She asked timidly.

“Can't wait to get out of here.” She said in her normal happy tone she picked up with slight annoyance to how she felt.

“That's great.” Ruby rushed to Yang giving her a hug. 

“See Ruby, I told you she would be fine. If anyone can make it out of that alive, she would.”

Yang did not like the voice of the person it belonged to. She did her research and found she was Weiss Schnee, the heiress that would take over her father's shady company. Also, the younger sister of Winter Schnee, her team captain in softball. Still, she was grateful they offered to pay for her robotic limb and therapy.

Ruby offered Yang four cookies and she only took one. She stayed silent listening to the other two talk until they brought up a name. They both flinched and looked at Yang who was disinterested. 

“Uh Yang...? You're not upset?” Ruby asked.

“Why would I be upset, Ruby?” She asked with slight sarcasm to hide her interest.

“Don't you care about her?” Ruby asked another question.

“Why would I care about her?” Yang was curious but annoyed with so many useless questions.

Before Ruby could answer, Weiss did the talking for her. “She was or is your girlfriend for almost a year and she just left because her crazy ex-boyfriend showed up and, runs you over and you act like you don't care about her.” Yang winced in pain as the other side of her head hurt and she rubbed her temple.

“Weiss that's enough!” Ruby's tone was stern. 

Weiss looked at Yang as Ruby apologetically. “I'm sorry. That was out of line.”

“It's okay Weiss.” Ruby assured. “Bad things happen.”

“Don't worry about it Weiss.” Yang said. Ruby and Weiss jumped back a little. “What?”

“You're not going to call me Ice Queen now that Winter's nearly graduated or even Ice Princess?”

“Would you prefer Ice Queen?” Yang raised an eyebrow.

“Well...” She thought about it. “Yes and no. It's just unusual for you not say Ice Queen or Ice Princess.”

“Ice Queen it is.” Yang gave up and decided for her. Her act is at least fooling them, slightly she went with Ice Queen as it would be her normal self. She decided to look up Blake in her scroll. Not being very specific, she typed in Yang Xiao Long and Blake. She found out that the woman she saw in the video she kissed was Blake, Blake Belladonna. She found all she could about her and there was little to nothing. She rubbed her head near the sore spot and winced.

They two saw her grab her head. “Yang. are you okay?” The dark hair one asked legitimately concerned. 

“Yeah... Just... What did you say about Blake?”

“Blake is nowhere to be found. She just vanished after the accident. She's been in school, but in hiding.”

“Oh.” She felt sadness that her supposed girlfriend of nearly a year left. Maybe she could help with some of the pieces. She thought. Then again, Ruby is my sister and she can't help me. She pounded the bed in anger and she heard it bend in the force and the heart rate monitor shoot up. The doctor and nurses rushed in as she set off an alarm. No anger, no anger. She thought.

Weiss nodded expecting a reaction similar to that. She thought the reaction was because of Blake. “I'll...ah...excuse me.” Weiss stepped out of the room to give them privacy. She tried calling Blake again to let he know Yang was up. When she got the voice mail, she left one and sent her a text letting her know Yang was awake.

“Yang...?”

“I'm fine Ruby. I'm just a little confused, that's all.”

“I mean...yeah...you pushed her out of the way, to save her life and she just leaves without a trace. Maybe you should call her?” Ruby offered.

“No. She left for a reason. She doesn't want to be found.” I saw a shadow leave my window when I was first admitted. Could've been her. She thought to herself. She felt this sadness thinking of Blake but still having no idea who she was. “I wanna get out of this hospital.” She tried a subject change. 

“I brought you this.” Ruby gave her a game system. “In case you got bored.”

“Thanks.” She smiled setting it aside. “How's school been?” She lifted the mood and Weiss joined with a fake smile and they filled her in on what she missed. This Cardin guy sounds like a real jerk. She thought. She was happy she could play the part and if she could fool her sister, she could fool anyone.

The doctors shooed them out so they could attach her robotic limb that Winter and the school offered to pay. It was a top of the line cybernetic. Yang was wheeled in for surgery and when she woke up it was there. A gray and white limb attached. She could feel it in her nerves as if it was still there. The doctor showed her to attach and reattach the limb and told her that it would hurt the first few times of reattachment but it would eventually stop. When she tried it by herself, she screamed as white, hot, blinding pain shot through her to the point where she saw stars. She was dizzy after and nearly passed out. 

The doctors had her stay for a week longer and showed her physical therapy exercises to practice and work on while at home. It distracted her from her bed and she snuck out of her room to go to the gym to work out her frustrations and try her new arm. She only did light exercises as not to break the fragile connection.


	4. First Day Home

The next day, she was released and excused from school for another day as a precautionary measure. She spent the day at home and realized she and Ruby had the same dad. She had his hair and blue eyes but that was it. She looked at some of the pictures and found someone who looked liked her but with red eyes and black hair. She looked around for more pictures but saw very few, mostly her and Ruby for graduation and picture day at school. She dug around for a photo album and didn't find one. She checked her scroll and nothing was coming back. She researched more people she was supposed to know and nothing came back to her. She decided more of a search was needed and looked up people recognized on some of the teams and put names to faces. She had so many pictures of her and Blake and it made her heart smile, but she couldn't remember who she was and it frustrated her to no end. She put a lid on her anger as it was easily triggered. She seemed like an integral part of her, a piece in the center that is missing. She didn't want to call or text as she might've been at school or whereever she 'ran'. She continued researching the names of people to find out more and took breaks as her head hurt. When she finished with everyone she could think of, she went through pictures of Beacon Academy. She had images flashing of walking through some of the hallways and the people she passed. She browsed through some of the teachers and even the headmaster and vice principal. She pulled up her schedule online and looked at pictures of the campus memorizing where she would have to go for each of her classes. She went to her room or at least something that resembled something that looked liked her old life and she could've sworn she saw a shadow before it disappeared into the treeline. She investigated around the house memorizing where everything was as not to draw suspicion when the other two would arrive. She grabbed a washcloth, slipped it in cold water and went to her room and put it on her head. She was grateful it was the last week of school and all exams should be done with. It hurt her head more thinking about it. She fell asleep with her mind focused on everything she's learned. Which lead her to restlessness. More unanswered questions.

She tossed and turned as her mind continued to be blank. She wished it would come back, but she would go with it and hope something happens. She hopped the gaps would fill themselves in as time went on. Right now, she just wanted some peaceful sleep. She wet the washcloth again feeling it warm up too soon let sleep overcome her.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Blake was watching Yang, she looked like she was suffering even more. She held her head a lot, almost as if it was pained, but her arm didn't seem to bother her as she used it like it was natural. She was wandering aimlessly through the house almost as if she forgot where everything was. Looking at old pictures and the way she held her head over and over again. She spent more time on her scroll than video games which was weird enough. But, what bothered her was she put a washcloth on her head as most as if she was feverish. Weiss had texted her saying Yang was awake and would be only be at school to get her belongings. School was over for her and summer was beginning. Her skin was paler and her eyes were blue all the time and they only turn blue only when she's angry. She shook her head and left deciding Yang 'was better without' her.


	5. First to know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter confronts the blonde introvert

Yang was at school the next day and people stopped to say hi and she halfheartedly waved back. She stopped before her group and looked into her bag hoping to find her locker number.

“Not even a hi?” A tall platinum blonde asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Hi.” She as she held her bag continuing to search her locker.

“You looking for something?” Winter scowled.

“Yeah.. Nothing I can't handle.”

“Just ask.” Winter had a bemused look on her face knowing Yang hated asking.

“Which one is my locker?” She blatantly asked. 

Winter's eyes went flat as she easily won the challenge. “It's this one.” She pointed to it with concern. 

“Thanks.” Yang inched to it. “You wouldn't happen to know the code would you?”

Everyone's eyes shot up. “You're gone for a week and you already forget?” Yang fake smiled with a shrug. “We have no idea.”

She checked the back of the lock and didn't find it. She decided she would draw attention to herself and punched the lock breaking it off with her left hand. She sighed as the hall went completely silent. 

“Uh... Yang... You okay?” Yatsuhashi asked.

“Yeah. The only way I could think of to open it. I'm not going to be using it anyway so why not.” She fake laughed and emptied her locker. “I'll see you guys later.” She was headed out the doors.

“Wait.” Pyrrha said. “You're not coming to your victory party?”

She froze then quietly groaned and fake smiled turning around. “I don't think so.” Especially after that display? “You guys have fun.” 

They all looked at her then each other with weird glances then back to Yang. “Let's go.” Winter grabbed her by her bag and walked out with Yang being dragged behind her.

“Wait.” She thinks her name is Winter but isn't sure. “I'm just here to empty my locker and go home. My dad's waiting for me.”

Winter dragged her to the bleachers. “What's going on? You don't know where your locker is, you forget the combination so you punch it to break it, which is fine because that is who you are but to forget it? You never miss a party, you show up without saying hi to anyone and you keep holding your head like it hurts, you aren't afraid of asking for help, and your eyes are blue." She softened. "Yang, talk to me.” She raised her eyes and sat down. “Is it because she left? She visited you once and disappeared. Is it because of that?” She was curious why her best player was acting out.

“There's nothing to talk about.” She dismissed. “I'm just adjusting to things. Thanks for the cybernetic. You didn't have to-.”

“Yet you're not wearing it.” She raised an eyebrow. “Yang, seriously talk to me, you could always talk.” She was light as the other deemed defensive and wanted to take the best approach. 

“Promise me you won't tell anyone.” She was nervous and showed it.

“Yes, when have you known me to... Yang?” She gave her a sideways glance.

“So, my eyes aren't naturally blue?” Winter shook her head even more confused. “I lost my memory. I lost everything.” She paused letting that sink in. “The only reason I know who I am is because of YouTube videos and that's how I know who you-our friends are. I don't remember anything or anyone. I don't even know who I am.” Her voice was calm as she kept her anger minimal. “I fooled Ruby, and even my own father. So tell me, why I can't fool you? I don't even remember you. Only pictures I found and vague web searches. I hold my head because I get these flashes. There one second gone the next like lightning. My brain is left blank and in pain every time.” 

“That explains the blue eyes. You get them when you're in pain or angry. In this case, both.” Winter asked concerned. “You don't remember anyone?” 

“No... My sister brought up this Blake person and I assume that she is the 'she' you refer to. I guess she was or is my girlfriend, but I have no idea who she is, only what she looks like. She's avoiding me, so I'll avoid her. I still want to play my part, act like my character until I become my character. I want to fill the shoes of my former self, whoever this Yang is.” Her hands were gestured with confusion as her brain was.

“Well," she rolled her eyes “avoiding this party doesn't help, it only makes things worse. And you can act whoever you are behind closed doors. You're a loud person and happy almost all the time. At this party, only drink the keg stand and get a canned beer and when finished, keep it and act like you're drinking out of it to avoid it being spiked. But for now, tell them you can only drink water as it goes terribly with your medicine. I'll be there to help you out, if you choose to go.”

“Then let's go in, I'll tell them you changed my mind and I'll go.” She shrugged. Winter stared at her unconvinced. She sighed hanging her head. “Alright. Let's go.” She tried convince herself more than Winter. They walked through the doors as if nothing happened. “Hey guys.” She said to her friends who looked at her awkwardly until Winter gave them a look. 

“Yang! It's good to have you back!”

“So, I'll see you guys at the party this weekend?” She pointed finger guns with a grin.

“Oh yeah! How's everything been?” One of them asked.

“Crazy, like playing ketchup, like the condiment or something.” They groaned hearing a pun but smiled as it seemed like the old Yang was back. Winter brought the old Yang back in their minds. She sighed when everything was supposedly normal. She heard the bell and they all scattered and she walked outside the doors where her dad was waiting. She inhaled softly seeing the familiar figure she was supposed to know obviously trying to hide behind her but creeping closer. She kept walking but slower assuming Blake would make the first move as she was following Yang.

Blake wanted so badly to run to her, to turn her around and hold her. She was safe and that's what mattered. But she might as well have been the same person Yang met prior to them dating. She wanted Yang to turn around to show that she's forgiven her for running, prove to her she's not angry with her. Even as she watched her from the shadows seeing Yang getting in the car and taking off. She clenched where her heart is feeling torn.


	6. A Night no one will forget

"Who's Melanie and Miltia?” She asked Winter. “They wanted to make sure I was okay as well as this Junior guy and something about taking an extra week off work.”

“They're the twins you had sex with for your first time. You call them 'The Twins' and you beat them up because they were Junior's personal bodyguards and you work at his club as a third bodyguard. Here's the address and these are the days you work now that summer is here.”

“So, I beat these girls up then I hooked up with them?” She was really confused.

“There's more.” She stared at her even more confused and held her head. “You beat Junior up because he denied you a job application. He insulted you, you beat up the twins, his cronies and then punch him through a wall destroying his club.”

Yang was taken back. “And I haven't been arrested or sent to prison because of my anger issues?” She asked in surprise.

“You beat kids up in elementary and middle school, mostly bullies or anyone deserving. We met because you almost lost a five against one fight and I followed you after only to see you cry and reluctantly, you told me why you were motherless and we looked out for each other since.”

“You mean you looked out for me? I don't remember anything recent if ever of me looking out for you.” She walked over to the picture frame. “That was another question I had.”

“The dark hair female with red eyes, that's your biological mother, Raven. She left you shortly after you were born, you never knew why. The dark haired guy next to her, is your Uncle Qrow, Raven's twin brother. The woman in the white cloak is Summer, you and Ruby's mother. I say that because you had nothing but good things to say about her. Cookies, bedtime stories, healing your bruises all that usual mother stuff. She was out late one night for a drive and was killed by a drunk drive.” She sad towards the end.

“All these people I'm supposed to know... .Why can't I hear this from Blake?” She mumbled to herself and shook her head. “Winter, you didn't have to come over. It's just a party.” She loved she didn't have play a facade with her, just truth. She liked that about her.

She closed her eyes and put her hand up. “It's strange hearing you say that. To Yang Xiao Long, parties are everything.” She walked around her. “It gave her the chance to show off. Speaking of which, how are your body shots?

“My what?” She blinked confused.

Winter sighed. “Never mind, just stick to water. I need to make sure you choose a decent outfit. This, is your hunter outfit.”

“Okay...” Winter threw it at her so she got the idea. Yang started changing feeling exposed in front of the taller woman. She scoffed and turned around. “You may as well get used to it for the summer games. Yang Xiao Long loved showing off her bust size.”

Yang sighed keeping her anger in check. “I'm not the Yang you knew, you know this.” Her voice got quieter. “You know me better than anyone.” 

“Quit, being sad and change so we can go.” She enunciated in a near sassy tone. 

Yang loved how hard to read Winter was. She was composed, stern, yet she had a caring side she didn't want anyone to see. Even her sassy tone was hard to read, but she cared and wanted to get tonight over with as well. She couldn't help but feel some attraction towards her. She gave into her impulse and hugged the taller woman from behind. “Winter, thank you.”

Winter froze at first from the unexpected touch from...well...anyone. She knew Yang was a hugger and even then kept her one arm hugs minimum. Winter wasn't put off off by the heat radiating off of her, in fact, she broke Yang's arms away as she had a loose grip and turned around hugging her back. “You're welcome.” She wasn't sentimental often and would scold anyone for such gestures, but figured Yang needed a break. 

Outside, Blake gasped and held her broken heart seeing them hug intimately. Wishing it was her instead of Winter. Is she punishing me? Blake thought she deserved it. She knew something could happen between the two as they were opposites, but this broke her heart. She thought they were over at this point. They hadn't talked to each other. She felt determined to win Yang back at the party.

Winter broke away first. “You” she cleared her throat “still technically have a girlfriend.”

Yang shook her head. “A simple hug and I'm cheating?” She scoffed. She looked out the window into the night. “A girlfriend I don't even know or remember.” She stared down sadly. “I saw her today.” She let the words sink in. Winter's eyes only shot up and moved close behind her. “I mean, not really. She was hiding in the shadows. I tried to walk slower hoping she was going to make a move and attempt to say something, but never did. Is it possible to miss someone I don't even know?”

Winter rested a hand on her shoulder. “It is. Perhaps you'll see her tonight.” 

Yang shook her head unbelieving with a sigh. “I can't continue like this Winter. If I don't see her tonight, we're over. I can't continue playing this game. I don't even know if it's a game.”

“Now that is different from someone I used to know. You sure you're still up for tonight?”

Yang turned with a nod. “I have to. Nothing will keep me down. Especially not some asshole in a Dart.” She saw the woman raise an eyebrow. “I saw the video along with pictures.” As if to answer her question. 

Winter face palmed. Why would you do that to yourself? She though as not to cause an argument, she changed gears. “Let's go.”

Yang saw the question on her face even though her words say otherwise. “I wanted answers. Nothing is coming back and I tried to find out who I was before all this.” She got in the dark blue car.

Winter drove them to the address. Yang kept repeating to herself. I have a girlfriend. I have a girlfriend. Winter is a good friend. She emphasized on good. This Blake Belladonna is my girlfriend. “Are you okay?” Winter asked.

“Yeah...just overthinking things.” She stared out the window. She turned when a hand rested on her shoulder. 

“You'll be fine.”

Winter is not my girlfriend! She screamed inside her mind. She quickly opened the door when they arrived and hid her face to pant as she suddenly felt hot and nervous. 

“Yang? We can leave-.” Her voice filled with concern.

Yang held a finger up. “I'm fine.” She inhaled then deeply exhaled. “Lets do this.” She maintained a calm composure through the thumping music outside. She smiled walking in and was announced with cheers. “Aye!” She waved her arms up before grabbing a water. 

“Aw come on Yang, no liquor?”

“Not tonight, doesn't go well with my meds.”

“Are you high right now?” Another asked

“Ch-Yeah.” She scoffed trying to seem cool. “I wouldn't miss a party." She dodged around the crowd hoping to avoid anymore questions. She went to the back porch hiding away from door. “This was so stupid. What was I thinking? Blake's probably not even going to show up tonight. I hate myself. Why did I do this? Not that I could remember anyway.” She sighed and went back inside. She peeled the water label off and threw it away hoping if people were drunk enough, it would be confused for vodka. 

She turned as she felt a tap on her shoulder. She swallowed nervously seeing the brunette she was supposed to remember. How could I ever forget her beauty? She thought to herself. Pictures don't do her any justice. “Hey.” She grinned.

“Hey yourself. You wanna talk outside?” .

“Yeah.” She nodded. “Anything to escape these monkeys.” She followed her out.

“So...ah...how have you been?” She was curious wanting to know.

“I honestly don't know.” It was the truth, the most honest she's ever been with anyone except with Winter. She was with the person people refer to as her girlfriend, but she ran out and left her. It hurt, but not as much as it should. “How are things with you?”

“I...Yang I'm sorry.” She hugged her placing her face in her shoulder as tears fell.

“What are you sorry for?” She hugged her back trying to comfort her. 

To Blake, the embrace felt strange as her arms were on her by her shoulders when she felt they should have been around her waist. “I'm sorry for leaving you. I should've been there. I should've stayed with you. I was so scared he was going to come after you again so I avoided you. I was so scared of losing you. I couldn't take it if that happened again.”

“You're here now. That's what counts.” She whispered reassuringly.

“Wait. You're not mad or angry?” She broke away and gasped seeing her eyes back to lilac. 

Yang tilted her head in confusion. “Why would I be mad? You were scared and you wanted to keep me safe. You did what you thought was right. I can't blame you for that.” Blake opened her arms and held her again. She wanted to say those special words, but now wasn't the time. “Maybe we should head back inside.” Yang offered. She loved being out here, but it was so awkward with someone she didn't know and was supposed to. 

“Not yet. I want to enjoy this longer.” She broke away leaning against the rail and Yang came beside her. She found it weird she didn't hold her from behind like she normally did. “I've missed you.”

Yang so badly wanted to say the same. Instead, she moves closer to her not ready for anything. She has no idea who she is and to pretend otherwise is wrong. “Blake I-.”

She was cut off when Sun and Ilia opened the door disturbing them. “It's nice to see you two made up.” Her words were slurred. Blake turned around and glared at them for interrupting a moment.

“Oh did we interrupt something?” Sun asked though it was painfully obvious. “Maybe we should go so you two can enjoy some make-up sex.”

“Sun!” Blake turned yelled though her embarrassment she turned red. We went that far? Of course we did, we supposedly dated for a year. Yang's mind thought.

“At least they're outside so we can see a show without them hearing us.” Ilia added, her words also slurred.

“Ilia! Just go!” She pointed her finger to the door with her head down. 

“Yesh. Tough crowd.” Sun said. Blake snapped her fingers impatiently. “Alright, we're going.” They shut the door behind them. 

They both let out sighs of relief when they left. “You were going to say something.”

“I lost my train of thought.” She lied. “You have the most...interesting of friends.”

Blake chuckled and Yang felt her heart soar but she wish she knew why. “Like yours are any better.” Yang felt even guiltier. She couldn't string Blake along like this. She's not her Yang anymore and this isn't fair to her. She texted Winter. 'I can't do this to her. How soon can you have the car ready?' “I saw you with Winter earlier.”

“So that was you a few days ago.” How do you know where I live? She thought. What have we done and what I am not remembering? Her scroll indicated a message. 'This soon!? Tell her the truth. I see you two talking.' 

“I was wondering if you saw me.” Her voice soft with a memory.

“Your eyes, I did see you tonight.” That's not creepy. 'She's freaking stalking me. Once I tell her the truth, I'm gone, I'm out.' She texted Winter back.

“You know,” two fingers walked up her arm. “normally you would find it as you say 'kinky'.” Yang whimpered instinctively. I say that? Kinky? She gently pulled her arm away. “You're right. I'm sorry too much too soon-you just got out of the hospital.”

“No, it's not you. I...I can't do this to you. You deserve better.” She bowed her head looking to the ground.

“Yang?” She looked at her with questions.

“I think we should-you should move on.” She voice low.

“Yang? This doesn't make any sense.” Her arms we bent at an angle outward with a question or several. 

“I know and I'm sorry I can't be who you want me to be. I can't do this to you.” She backed away defensively unable to look her in the eye.

“I'm not expecting you to be anybody. What you're saying makes no sense. I thought you wanted to talk. For us to continue our relationship. Yang please-.” She reached out for her. 

“No!” She backed away. “I can't do this to you. You deserve so much better. I'm not who you think I am. I'm not Yang.” 

“Yes you are.” She nearly had tears coming out of her eyes. “If you're not Yang, who are you?” She nearly shouted. She did not want to believe Yang was breaking up with her. She wanted to believe she was still mad or lied and not a potential breakup. 

“I'm a shadow of Yang. I want so badly to be the person you need me to be but I can't. I'm a only a shadow of the Yang you once knew. It's over Blake. Whatever we had, it's gone. There's no bringing it back. There's not bring your Yang back. I'm sorry Blake but she's gone.” She sad sadly no idea why she was nearly crying.

“No! Yang please!” Her tears flowed like a steady river. Yang fought back her tears harder watching her cry. “Is it because I left? Because it's my fault you got hurt?” 

“No!” Yang had her own tears now. “It's not like that. I...” She wanted to tell her the truth but it wouldn't come “I can't... I can't love you like she did. I'm not her.” Yang wiped her tears and went through the door not looking back. Blake fell to the ground and sobbed in her hands.

Yang grabbed a shot of whiskey and downed it. She took another one and stopped herself at two. She was able to clean her face off in the bathroom and hide the once tears. Why did I even cry? She thought to herself. I don't even know her. I only know her name and even then barely. She walked back out to the party. She felt an aggressive poke and turned to see a light blonde haired male. 

“What the hell did you do to her!?” He asked in anger.

I think Blake called him Sun. “What do you think?!” She said just as angry.

“No I don't, I can guess, but I want to know why!” He shouted.

People were gathering around them whispering fight. “She hasn't been there for me once since I've been out of the hospital and if she was, she would know why. I-we aren't right for each other. I'm not who she thinks I am.”

“Right, so you're just gonna break her heart like the last nine months didn't matter. She gave you her everything and what do you do in return? Break her precious heart. Ilia and I always knew you would. We tried to give you the benefit of a doubt. How wrong we were.” He growled with narrowed eyes.

Yang narrowed her eyes back itching for a fight. She felt a light tab on her shoulder and turned to see Winter. “You don't seemed thrilled to be here.”

“I'm not. I want to leave.” She nearly spat but didn't want to take it out on the one person helping her.

“Hey I'm right here!” He gasped at something Blake was bothered by but he shrugged off. When he saw them walking away together her assumed the worst. "It's because of her isn't it. Blake leaves you because she's scared for you, because she thought you were angry with her and you go to Winter for comfort. That's right, you're just a backstabbing, stereotypical, cheating athlete. You better walk away.” 

“Stop acting like you know a situation when you weren't around for her either!” Winter snapped making Sun back off and everyone else a few steps back. She turned back to Yang who stared at her in shock as she wanted to punch Sun right then and there if not snap at him like Winter did. She was almost scared of her. “Let's go outside.” She grabbed Yang tighter going out the door.

“Thanks.” She followed the taller woman out. They sat down beside each other and tapped their waters together gazing at the horizon. Yang shook her head.

“What's wrong?”

“You saved me from getting into a fight and I just broke up with someone my emotional half loves, but this new me doesn't feel anything for her. Someone I don't even remember. You, you've been with me, through the physical therapy, giving me my work schedule, telling me who people are, when it should've been someone else. It was because you wanted to, you were never obligated to do anything. You went out of your way to help me. She talked to me and told me she was scared. She ran as to not put me in more danger. I wanted so badly to tell her the truth. I almost did but I couldn't. To say it out loud like that, it makes it that much more real and I'm scared to admit something is wrong with me. I wanted to tell her.” Her voice strained as tears fell. “To say something...but to say nothing, it is so much easier. Now I won't ever tell her the truth. She asked me what I meant when I said I wasn't me. Winter...this is so hard.”

“Hey, don't worry about it. Your memory might come back, it might not. You can rebuild yourself. You don't have to live someone else's life. You can be a new Yang Xiao Long and if you want, we can go. You should try calling or messaging her to see if you're ready to tell her. If not, people will have to accept you for you.”

“I guess. What would be something she would say? She probably won't even speak to me.” She typed a draft. 'I'm sorry I'm not the person you know. I lost my memory and have no idea who you are.' 

“No way. That would be something I would say. Too blunt. Try again." She put her hand on her scroll. "Try calling her this time." She voice sweet and gentle.

"I can't...I couldn't tell her in person. To hear her crying over the phone... I can't do it. How about this?" 'Hey Blake, I'm sorry I made you cry and I upset you. The truth is, I lost my memory and I don't remember anything. I'm still trying to piece my old life together.' 

“Really? No.” She laughed. “Try this.” She replaced everything and added '-Y'.

“'Y' at the end?” Yang stared at her confused. 

“It's a thing you two did or do.”

“Why am I hearing this from you!?” She shouted slamming the ground leaving small cracks. She was thankful she didn't throw her scroll.

“Hey!” Winter said sternly and grabbed her fist narrowing her eyes to meet the other blue ones. “That is a very expensive arm and I would prefer to have at least one of your arms in tact.”

Her eyes went back to lilac. Yang didn't jerk her hand like she normally did. Winter felt cool and calm like a fresh summer breeze from a hot day next to the water on a beach. Yang shook her head. “What am I doing? I can't do this. It's not fair to you, or Blake or anyone. I can't.” She started to get up.

“Yang. Sit.” Yang froze hearing her stern voice. She sat back down. “What can't you do? What is unfair?” She wanted Yang to vent. To hear her frustrations even though he already knows what they are.

“I can't avoid you, can I?” She asked knowing what the answer would be.

“Not unless you want the entire school looking for you.” She slightly laughed rolling her eyes.

She loved hearing her laugh. “I...I'm not supposed to have these moments with you. It's not fair to you and it sure as hell ain't fair to Blake. I need to separate myself from you. I can't do this to either of you.”

“Yang-.” She quietly spoke.

“Please don't say anything. I want to enjoy the quiet.” She never sent the message.

“Organization, studying in the library, I don't think anyone would recognize you when you come back to school.”

“You're right though. I'm done living in Yang's shadow. I want to be me. I wish it was easy to change my name. I have no idea what I would even change it to.”

“But you are good at it, as well and jokes, but your specialty is puns, even if the are bad. You are definitely way better than before.”

“I can't think of any. Other than the one at school. I'm only good because you gave me a warning.”

“You had plenty of puns in my name alone. You didn't want to worry anyone and you had your reasons not to.”

“What was your favorite?” She smiled wanting to hear them.

“Are you ready to Win-ter? You would say that a few minutes before a game just to hear groans then rebuild the winning spirit. Another one I liked was Winter is here, when you saw me walking up or it was chilly outside. There's more, but I'll spare you.”

“Those were bad. I really hope no one found me funny.” She mused a laugh.

“Mostly groans, Blake laughed after she started getting used to you. She stared saying her own after a bit. I smiled on the inside. But everyone is happy to have who they think is the real you back.”

“Right.” She scoffed rolling her eyes. “Wouldn't want to disappoint them otherwise.” She said sarcastically. 

“They would only be disappointed if you continued being someone you're not.” She said gently.

“I'll take your word for it.” Yang fell back in the grass star gazing. This felt so familiar, so right, but wrong. How is that possible? She thought. How can I feel happy, content and otherwise, but it feels so wrong. I can't place it. “Blake found me funny?” She asked feeling guilty. 

“She groaned at first, then it was an eye roll with a smile, then chuckles, then giggles and said a few of her own. It was an indicator you two progressed in your relationship.” Winter started to get up with Yang following her. “We'll go.” They got up and went to Winter's car. “Are you two over?”

“Yeap.” She said shortly with slight anger. “All she had to do was talk to me and be there for me like you were and she would know the truth.”

Winter shook her head before taking her seat and starting up the car. She drove to Yang's house. One the way, Winter decided to break the silence. “I like this new you.” Yang stared at her like she was crazy. “It's true. I think you should show the world the new you. Forget the life you had before and rebuild from the ashes. If people don't like you, forget them.”

“Do you always have the right words to say?”

“No, but they usually make people feel better.”

“It works.” Yang stayed quiet until they arrived. “Winter, thanks for everything.” She undid her seat belt. She froze wanting to do something spontaneous but didn't want to put her off. “Winter...my situation isn't the only reason I ended things with a woman who doesn't talk to me. I...I like you.”

She knew where she was going with this. “Yang, no. You love Blake-."

“Loved. I don't anymore. How can I love someone I never met? I pretended tonight and look how that turned out.” Her anger rose.

“You and Blake are perfect for each other.” She argued. "Give her a chance to meet the new you."

“I don't know her!.” She nearly shouted. 

“Get to know her.” Her tone stern. “ Blake is right for you.”

“How can I when she ignores me? I broke up with her. It's over for us. I want to be with someone I can be real with. Someone who really knows me, the real me. She clearly had no interest in me if she doesn't try. Continuing to watch from the shadows and for what? I want you Winter. You helped me through everything. You are the only one who cares enough to notice my mem-situation instead of shrugging it off like everyone else. How long am I supposed to get to know someone who avoids me and I'm expected to love her? I never should've never dragged you into this. I knew this was unfair for both of you. I should've let my life downward spiral and picked up the pieces.” She opened door and rushed out being gentle when closing it.

Winter rolled the window down. “Yang! Get back here!” She undid her seatbelt and opened the door standing up and leaning against the car. "Yang!" She had disappeared behind the tree line. She sighed, giving up and leaving.

Yang continued walking on. She went into the forest and started punching trees leaving areas of bark punched to find her way back. She made a few of them fall as she screamed in rage thankful no neighbors were around for at least a half mile if not more. Her knuckles were bloody and they stung, tree bark irritating the blood leaving her skin, but she didn't care. Her dad rushed outside and waited by the tree line waiting for her to calm down. When she did, she closed in like a ball and cried. He walked to her and she walked away wanting to be left alone. He groaned and went back inside unsure what to do. 

“Dad, is Yang okay?” Ruby's voice came from the middle of the stairs with Weiss behind her.

“She's Yang. She'll be alright.” He smiled to reassure her. "Maybe a thing of adolescence." He scratched his head. Ruby was unconvinced but they sauntered back to her room. 

Yang came upon a shed nearby after she doesn't now how much walking she did. She looked at it and went inside. She found several patched up holes. “Did I do this?” She ran her prosthetic over them. She wiped her tears thinking how stupid she was having a chance with Winter and breaking up with Blake instead of telling her the truth and possibly her liking the 'new Yang' too. She walked inside the house and washed her face. She assured her father and sister she was fine and glared at Weiss due to the reminder of Winter. Weiss was defensive as she had no idea what she did wrong.


	7. Adjusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at school, people notice several changes in the new Yang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the last chapter, didn't realize I pasted chapter six twice. Here's the true chapter seven. I edited the other two chapters as I had them written out. The next chapter will be posted in a day or two. It gets worse before it gets better

Months had passed since the party. It was the second month of school. Yang was convinced her memory was gone with no return. She faked the facade at work, practice and even to some parties. Winter was at another university so avoiding her was easy. Avoiding Blake was just as easy as they avoided each other. They talked every now and again, but everything superficial. She felt an emotional bond with her, but the memories, nonexistent. Even her emotions were of care, but nothing of love like it had been before they broke up. She was able to fool her teachers somewhat. They expressed they admired the change in Yang's attitude as not to disrupt the class. Her grades were now straight A's and even Blake told her she liked the new Yang a little bit and was starting to understand that she wasn't herself, she was better. She was now in complete control of her new arm and learned how to ride Bumblebee again. Seeing the change Yang was talking about, she wanted to try again. It pained her that she would never make that first move. 

Headmaster Ozpin had asked to see her. “Welcome back to school Miss Xiao Long. How are you adjusting?”

“Just fine professor.” She said politely moving her prosthetic. As she stood in front of his desk.

“Miss Xiao Long how are you really adjusting?” He stared at her with knowing eyes. Yang felt nervous. He knows. “I've noticed you've only signed up for basketball, softball and football this year. What happened to the other sports?”

“I wasn't interested. I have punching bags for boxing and weights for wrestling. Soccer was too much running and I wasn't interested in anything else.” She partially lied.

“What about not hitting your classmates with spit balls or throwing paper airplanes?” Yang laughed at the idea in her head that she would do that and covered her mouth only out a cough. “And suddenly you find the library more interesting than sports?” He raised an eyebrow. “You also seem to be making straight A's with no blemishes. I believe you can out smart some of your professors on their expertise of knowledge.” 

“Studies are important.” She mused. She was nervous it was almost as if he knew and everyone was too pleased with the new Yang to figure it out. 

“However, your sports are lacking. You were an all-star player. It's almost as if you forgot how to play or even reciprocate some of your 'moves'.” Yang swallowed hard. “I would hate one of my students to have a situation and not tell anyone. It's almost as if you 'forgot' how to play.” He stared into her eyes with his own. “How much did you lose?” Yang was about to speak. “It is clear as new paint on the wall. Everyone too pleased with it to complain when the old wall had a few infractions.”

“All of it." She sadly admitted. "I don't have a shred of memory and I've accepted it's never coming back. I've tried learning my style of tackling, pitching or batting and even shooting but I adjusted to fit me. I've tried to relearn everything and everyone else is too pleased to notice.”

“Who else knows?” He raised an eyebrow

“You and Winter Schnee.”

“Why haven't you told anyone? Significant other, your father or sister?” He asked kindly.

“I'm not trying to freak people out. Ruby reacts to every little thing and tries to help. There's nothing she can do. My dad would either panic or shut me out. Blake... She already doesn't talk to me and I don't want her to start or feel pressured because I don't remember anything. She already blames herself for the arm and ex. I'm not going to make it worse. Besides, we broke up over summer. I would never hear the end of it. Rumors will spread like wild fire and everyone will worry. Some already are, assuming I've gone timid and some even more with some memories gone. Most have expressed they like this new Yang. Don't fix what's not broken.”

“Miss Xiao Long do you feel broken? Do you feel like you can continue?”

“I want to continue, I want to finish what I started, whatever that was.” She was determined with that.

He stood up. “I wish you luck on your quest to be the best police officer, FBI or CIA agent there is.” He held out his hand. Yang shook it but felt a device. She looked at it and it was meant to connect to the network. “I know it's been months, but I hope you find the answers you're looking for.” He said in a soft apologetic tone.

“Thank you professor.” She went to the library when it was empty or nearly empty and played everything she could until Blake walked over.

Once more, they sat in silence. Yang pulled up her old sports videos already having an excuse to watch them, observing her style and how to be better. 

“You were always the greatest star.” A voice came next to her. 

“Thanks, but even stars can shine brighter.”

“I don't think it's true in your case, or at least it was. You used to be the best.” She said sadly. “It's like all the sudden summer is over and you're slacking. Granted you're still good, but not as good as before. Your grades are up which is good. I know you said you didn't feel like yourself, but this seem like it's too much.”

“That's why I'm watching these, learning how to improve.” She continued watching the videos.

“Yang, what's really going on? We barely talk to one another. Yes, we broke up, but that doesn't mean we have to stop being friends. Did you and Winter...” She couldn't bring herself to finish.

“No. Winter and I, we never stood a chance. We're polar opposites.”

“Are you?” She mocked with hurt. “Both making A's, studying in the library, extra practice sessions, secret conversations, and you don't say as many puns if any, need I go on?” She was raising her voice. “At one point yes, but now, no. That was everything she wanted from you. How am I not supposed to think you changed for her?” 

“No.” She admitted. “I understand what you're saying.”

“But?” 

“No buts. You're right.” She said defeated wanting to end this.

“That's not like you at all. You challenge me, push me, you don't let me win. What happened?” She asked defensively wanting to know why she was being avoided. This wasn't Yang.

“I considered you my girlfriend even though you left. If you didn't, we would still be together if you could've accepted the new me.”

“So what? I'm just some obligation now? How noble of you.” She leaned back in her seat with her arms folded. “I would've accepted you. I do accept you. So that was this was about? Me leaving because I was scared to lose you?”

“Blake, I don't like the snootiness of your attitude and I am going to walk away.”

“I never stopped you before. Why should I start now?” She leaned forward against the desk with anger and two sideways fists nearly slamming the desk. She wanted to stop her. She needed to hear it.

Yang picked up the device and walked away. Leaving a sad and frustrated Blake behind. She decided to go to practice early and get a head start. She already chased and beat up three softballs breaking them in half.  
______________________

“You're here early.” Weiss said behind her.

“Venting my frustrations.”

“Who's head is that?” She asked as she broke another ball.

“Mine.”

“What happened?”

“I don't want to talk about it. Excuse me while I run a few laps.”

“Save if for practice Xiao Long. You can't run away from your problems.” She called after her.

Yang froze hearing a snowflake of Winter. She turned around and timed her reaction to calm down. “I appreciate the gesture, but you're not Winter. You might be captain, but I don't have to tell you anything.” She stared down at her. “You might act like her, but you're not her. Now, if you'll excuse me.” She turned away.

“Oh my...you loved her didn't you?” Weiss half yelled, half shocked.

Yang turned around pissed. Blue eyes covering her lilacs. “Excuse me? I did not love her. Like her yes, want to date her, yes, but love, no. She helped me when no one has or even noticed. Please excuse me Ice Princess.” She enunciated the last two words. She lied, she loved Winter, mostly platonic but foolish enough to think it could be romantic. 

Weiss stood dumbfounded. She was hurt and Yang was right but she had no right to challenge her and she would make sure she knew that. “Xiao Long!” She shouted after her. “Forty pushups every time I see you and I want a thousand word essay on why you do not disrespect leadership.” She jumped back a little recognizing Yang's smirk. Working out and essays were nothing to her now.

When practice was over, Yang was beat tired getting out all her frustrations. “Yang.” Weiss called after practice. She jogged over like her usual self. “So listen, about that thing with my sister and our fight-.”

“Water under the bridge.” She smiled.

“No, that's the thing, you know the clubhouse there?” Weiss gestured to it with her head and eyes. 

“Yeah.” Yang glanced at it.

“Meet me there tonight at eight thirty. Forget the essay and pushups.”

“Okay...” Her head followed as she walked off. She's dating my sister. Why would she want me? Or what would she want with me? Yang asked herself. She better hope it's harmless. If there was one thing she knew for sure, she loved Ruby and would protect her. 

She went home on her bike showering, changing and was dressed in her usual clothes when she went inside the clubhouse. She sat on the couch and waited for Weiss. It was not like her to be late at all. She heard the door open stared in shock when she saw her enter. “Blake?”

“Yang?” She questioned. “What are you doing here?”

“I was meeting Weiss. What are you doing here?”

“I was meeting...Ruby.” She stumbled thinking that the younger siblings and lovers forced them together. 

“Oh...that's weird...you may as well sit.”

“Okay...” Blake took the farthest seat. They sat in silence waiting for the other two for about ten minutes. “I'm gonna go. I don't think she's coming.” She got up and tried to open the door. The handle wouldn't move. She hit it a couple times. “Great the door's jammed.” She glared at Yang.

“I'm stuck here too. I'm calling Weiss.” She heard the ringtone outside the door. “Really? Weiss, let us out. This isn't funny.” She laid back farther in the couch in defeat sinking into it 

Blake disappeared into a side room and shut the door. Yang played a game on her scroll for about thirty minutes and she was deafly quiet the entire time. She knocked on the door. “Go away.” Her voice came muffled from the other side.

“Look, we're both suck here and it's because of my sibling and her girlfriend. You have been avoiding me as I have you. We didn't finish talking earlier because I walked away before I could say something stupid that I would regret. We can't keep ignoring each other. Would you be willing to come out and talk?” She offered with a half apology. 

“There's nothing to talk about.” Her tone hard to pick up with how neutral it was.

“We both know there is and we both know I have no clue what it is. Blake, please.”

Blake threw open the door and Yang nearly fell over as she was leaning on it. Yang could see she had been crying with the red puffiness around her eyes. She was backing away quickly until her back was against the locked door as Blake was infuriated. “Talk? Talk? You think we can just solve this by talking?” She threw her fist and Yang caught it in her palm. Yang held the fist with her hand. And as she was being yelled at, she worked on getting it to soften into an open hand. “You're not allowed to say you ignored me for no reason! You and I both know you always made the first move. You didn't make one, I didn't make one! We drifted apart! You can't tell me you didn't care! I saw you with her! You tried to replace me! You said you loved me! We took each others virginity!” Yang was confused she thought the twins were her first. “You can't claim you didn't care! You ignored me! I show up to a party expecting us to talk and patch things over and you break up with me! And who do I see you with?! Her! You told me you loved me! Did the past year mean nothing to you!? Do I mean nothing to you!?” She groaned sat on the couch as she felt nothing but sadness now. Yang sat down next to her and pulled her in. She cried on Yang's shoulder. Yang brushed her soft raven hair with her flesh hand. She started humming Notice Me to help her calm down. Blake gasped and held her tighter hearing the familiar tune. Yang had no idea how many times she had it on repeat trying to remember something, anything that would help her with her memory. Winter told her about karaoke and how Blake sang it to her without her knowing. Even now, she loved how close she felt to Blake as she was comforting her. It felt natural like something she did before. “How did we get here?” She asked Yang.

“I honestly have no idea.” It was full truth. It was the most truth she told anyone since Winter left and they didn't talk.

“Yang... I know our relationship has been... strained because we barely talk to each other, but I miss you Yang, I want you back.” She held her tighter. “Our anniversary on the day we officially met was a month ago.” 

Yang felt guilt. “I never physically left.” She held her hand with her flesh. “Help me understand how we stayed together for so long.”

“It was always simple, but it's my fault our relationship became almost nonexistent. Almost like we didn't have one.”

“You really blame yourself for something a jealous ex did? Blake, I don't blame you and never have. I imagine I would do it all over again as long as you were safe.” She rubbed the side of Blake's head with her human hand. 

“I thought you hated me because of it which is why I avoided you. I saw you with Winter and thought you wanted to be with her...not me.” She sobbed. 

“I could never hate you. I did want to be with Winter because I wasn't sure of us. You're not the only one who's been distant.” Waiting for Blake to calm down a bit. She stood up and walked several feet away and turned around. “Blake, since the accident, no. The video you caught me with in the library. It wasn't just sports it was my entire time at Beacon. My secret meetings with Winter, she knew the truth. The day you followed me after I cleaned out my locker, I had told her the truth. The truth no one else noticed or asked. I lost everything Blake.” Blake stared at her confused. “I lost all my memories, when I came back, I tried to be my regular self hoping to hide. I avoided you because I don't remember you. I don't remember Weiss, Ruby, my dad, my teachers, friends, Winter or anyone. Winter was the one who helped me try to piece things together. At first, I wanted it to be you. You were my smoking hot girlfriend and I wanted to hear everything from you. I wanted to know why I chose you, I wanted to know why you stuck around this loud mouth, pun telling brute. Everything from when I woke up in the hospital and saw a shadow of whom I think was you when you left. Everything before, I don't remember. I got close to Winter because she asked and she knew. I did start falling for her, but she wouldn't allow it. I don't remember anything from before. I used the SDC towers to find out everything.”

“Wait. You lost your memory? Everything?” She peered into her lilac eyes, staring her puffy bloodshot golden amber ones. Blake wrapped her arms around her neck. 

“I don't remember anything before the accident.” She held her back.

“Maybe I should remind you. I love you Yang Xiao Long.” She swiped her hair to the side and leaned in for a kiss which Yang returned. Yang then broke into a howling scream as her entire head lit up in pain. She heard Blake's voice call out in the darkness, muffles of Ruby and the door opening then nothing.


	8. Points of View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different Character Points of View

Weiss POV

Weiss was now in Yang's hospital room. She expected arguing, fighting, but she was not prepared for... silence. The only sound made was the beeping of her heart rate monitor. She wished it wasn't as steady as it was. It was too steady, not like the brute at all. Looking back, how could she not see something was wrong? Yang was quiet and reserved after her release. She was angry, but who wouldn't be. It seemed normal in her mind. She tried to become her normal self, she tried to be the Yang everyone knew and loved. How did she not see all the warning signs? Yang was right, she wasn't Winter. She wanted to be like her sister. If she was half her sister, she would've said something about her changes. She was angry at herself for putting class, practice and even her relationship with Ruby before one of her teammates who needed help, her help. When Yang pushed her out, she should've pushed herself in that much more. How could I be so blind? She thought. Once some news had spread that Yang forgot some memories, Weiss had offered tutoring. Of course Winter would've offered first, and rarely did the blonde follow up. Yang didn't even need them, she was making even better grades than Weiss and it became slightly funny, mostly embarrassing. The old Yang would've joked about it. That was a red flag in itself. 

She had no idea what had gone on between Blake and Yang over the summer. Ruby told her that they still cared for each other and both too stubborn to do anything about it. Weiss needed some convincing and Ruby did bring up valid points, it also helped that Weiss would give into her. It was painful to watch as the two only pass each exchanged greetings and go about their day. Weiss was still pissed at Winter as she had feelings for Yang she could've done so much good for the stubborn brute much sooner instead of her messing around with other people in the early years of school. She was happy Blake and Yang found each other. They completed one another. Ruby's idea was to get them alone together and after Weiss watched what happened in the library, they could simply walk away, it was Weiss who thought about jamming the door with the chair and locking it from the outside. To hear Blake yell at her, it was what she needed. She needed to vent. Then to hear Yang said she lost every single memory, it was hard to stand by the door and listen. 

That scream, her scream was the sound of pure horror. The sound that pierced her ears. She sounded like a dying animal. Even as she looks at her pale form laying almost lifeless in the hospital bed, her scream haunts her. She has to pull through. She thought. She never imagined a human could make that kind of sound. Even through her hard exterior, it made her shutter thinking about it. 

Ruby POV

Ruby told Professor Ozpin everything she knew when he had asked her about it. She hated how she felt even more exhausted after each meeting. All they talked about was Yang. The professor was watching closely, even sometime over the summer. He couldn't do anything about it until school was in session and even he could see the drastic changes almost everyone seemed too pleased with. After a few meetings, he told her that she lost all memories. Yang had let slip she forgot a few things, but nothing important. Ruby wanted to help, but Yang was suffering enough listening to the same two songs on repeat over and over again. Ruby had forced her to use headphones as she got sick of hearing it. She should've asked why she played only those two songs instead of just shutting her out. But for Yang to lose everything, it blew her mind. She had to admit her sister was good at acting, even if not at first. Her memory laps also explains why she was good with her prosthetic and why her movements were natural. To her, she forgot what it was like to live without her original arm and that was all she knew.

Ruby had admitted to herself that she missed the Yang she grew up with. The Yang she accidentally called 'mom' on more than one occasion. The Yang to comfort her after a nightmare. The Yang who packed her lunch, saw her off to school and picked her up and asked her about her day. The Yang who read her bedtime stories and made sure she was asleep before leaving. She would hum their mother's lullaby. The Yang she went to for sisterly and even though Yang fooled around, relationship advice. Yang always admitted they were nothing serious except when she met Blake and wanted something real. That was the Yang Ruby missed. When she started dating Blake, it was Ruby's turn to help her with relationship advise. Yang was the one who held their group together. It was Yang who welcomed her and Weiss as freshman into their group and let them know of some of the bad things happening at school. Yang who teased her about her dating Weiss before they dated, knowing they had crushes on each other. 

She no longer went to Yang for warm reassuring hugs just because. She hated how distant Yang was, she was there physically but her eyes were distant. She was surprised Yang brought them together but assured Ruby she could do much worse. This was the Yang she missed, not the one laying on the bed in front of her with a machine breathing for her instead of a machine. Even if Yang lost all her memories, Ruby wanted her alive, to be safe, to have this nightmare end. 

This nightmare that was her life was consuming Ruby. She lost sleep, missed classes due to sleep and kept an eye on her all night. What little sleep she got, she was plagued with horrendous nightmares. Her normal cheery, bubbly, childish personality was replaced with someone darker and depressed. She looked worse than Blake when she had a become obsessed with the fear of Yang dying after the first accident. Ruby feared Yang would no longer be there and she would get the news that she passed or she woke up alone and start a brand new mind. She needed Yang to pull through this. She blamed herself in forcing the two together. 

She hoped Blake could pull Yang through whatever it was. They relied on each other and if there was any hope, Blake was it. Blake was her hope to getting her-their Yang back. News of the break-up devastated her, but it was obvious Blake didn't give up on her and Yang had some underlying feelings for her. She was ecstatic when Weiss suggested the locking of the door with the chair after she brought up they needed to be alone. Weiss saw Yang was able to avoid the whole conversation by walking away.

Her excited nature turned to horror and she nearly lost it seeing Yang in Blake's arms. She saw the video and had flashbacks seeing her head surrounded in a puddle of her own blood and with the birds eye angle, she saw her arm. The blood curdling scream that left Yang as she was laid unconscious in Blake's arms. That horrible scream still resounds in her ears. Losing her mother hurt, but to lose Yang too, she couldn't bare it. She couldn't lose Yang! 

Nora, Ren, Pyrrha and Jaune stopped by and they said hi to Ruby. Ruby struggled to laugh at Nora's jokes. They kept asking if she was okay and she continued to wave them off. Of course she wasn't okay. She spent the entire time thinking what she could have done differently. Thinking if she never locked them in, she paid more attention and let Yang be her new self without pressure or play any and all scenarios differently. She wanted to switch places with Yang, to be the one on the bed. She knew Yang would be just as worried if the roles were reversed, but Yang would assure Ruby, she would notice the change an confront her about it unlike she who enabled it. 

She walked into the bathroom and cried. Her sister was the solid rock and now it was now up to her to keep her family together. She couldn't do that. She wondered how Yang did it. No complaints, no gripes, being the big mother sister figure and be there for Ruby. She never learned the truth about her mother and even though she could've left go find her, she stayed with Ruby and her family. Her family being Ruby and their dad as well as her teamates. Yang was the one everyone leaned on. Yang kept her friends and family together... not Ruby. 

  

Blake POV

Blake was falling apart. Seeing the very person who brought warmth, light and chases away her darkness and shadows had a machine breathing for her and a steady heartbeat. She felt everything was her fault. If she stayed away from Yang to begin with, or never ran she wouldn't be here in the hospital watching the woman she loves... lifeless. 

Everyone in their group, Jaune, Pyrrha, Coco, Velvet, Yatsuhashi, Neo, Neon and even Winter were all their for Blake as if nothing between them happened. They all knew of Yang's memory loss with Winter spreading the news to the group that she lost everything. No one blames Blake and she felt they should've, they had every right. They all noticed her strange behavior, but like Blake, they ignored it. Even Sun and Ilia dropped by to make sure Blake was okay. They knew she wasn't and tried to cheer her up only to fail. 

She knew something was wrong with Yang. They way she said she wasn't herself, the way she pushed her away. Blake wished she would've tried harder, she should've stayed with her through everything. Yang would've learned to love her all over again, and Blake would've loved the new Yang, not Winter. She thought Yang avoided her because she hated her, not because she had no idea who she was. She should've listened to Winter and told her to try harder instead of backing off. She never said anything about any type of memory loss. Winter was the one putting Yang's life together like by puzzle pieces to fit the picture, not her.

This whole thing was her fault. Adam was her ex and he came after Yang to hurt Blake. She hated herself that she let him win. Blake winced and held her head as the images flooded back. She couldn't stand seeing Yang like she was. Yang pushed her out of the way and in between cars for safety as she took it full force. Rolling over the hood, top of the car and down to the ground. To make it worse, she could still hear her bones crunch as he reversed the car and sped off. It stopped her heart everytime thinking about it but especially that night. All she could do was look on. She had been bleeding from the back of her head, of course there would be some kind of brain damage. It took five nurses to peel Blake away from the blonde, then and now. “I should've stayed with you.” She softly as she cried holding her pale, cold, clammy hand. “I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.” She felt sick as Yang was always warm and she compared her to a personal heater more than once. She avoided Yang hoping to keep her safe. The damage had already been done and Adam had won. Even if Yang's memory was gone again, she would stay with her no matter what. 

It turned her stomach as she was the one who cause this. She confessed her feelings and Yang returned hers then...this. A scream left her before she faded. A scream that would haunt Blake in her nightmares for the next couple years. 

Feeling her hand, she rested her forehead against it warming her up slightly. She sobbed next to her not even caring who saw. The machine continued it's rhythmic beeping. The only sounds were the machine and silent sobs echoing in the room. “What have I done? How could you ever forgive me? I don't care about forgiveness as long as you're alive. Yang,” she sniffled “come back to me.” 

Blake had false hope Yang was changing to fit her personality better. She tried to ignore the changes of Yang being an introvert, to see the world as she did. Studying, getting straight A's, lacking in sports slightly, only to go to the library. She thought things between them were going to be okay. She thought Yang could see what she did in quiet moments, peace, no sound or noise, just silence. How she hated it now. She wanted her heart to beat erratically like how her personality, spontaneous.

But she saw her with Winter, they were closer than before. Sneaking off together or avoiding people. It make sense she changed for her. The betrayal hurt more than anything. They might as well of ripped her heart from her chest and crushed it. The way she saw Yang trying to memorize her work, school, riding and even struggling to move about her own house. Those were red flags. She should have known. Even smashing her own lock to her locker. Blake had the combination, if only she had stuck around.

It was as if their time together didn't matter. To Blake, they'd always been together. Even if Yang had no idea who she was a first. She would tell anyone otherwise. She fell in love with Yang at first sight, to everyone else she was just a crush and the feeling would fade. To Blake, it was love. 

When Yang claimed memory loss, Blake thought that was all she was, a memory to be forgotten. But further explanation and seeing the truth in her eyes, it all made sense. She wished she would've been there for Yang. Not Winter or even Ruby. Memory loss seemed a near impossible thought at first. All the signs were there. Blake wished she was etched deeper into her memory. But she lost everything. Yang was her life and now she was fighting for her life. 

And now, here Yang was unconscious and no one could tell her when or if she was going to wake up. Blake shook her head from the darker though. She kissed her forehead and laid her head in her shoulder while sitting in a chair. “Come back to me.” She whispered. The staff let Blake spend the night as they didn't want another fight. When the lights turned off, she kissed Yang's forehead and lips. She curled in a small spot on the bed next to her with her head in the other woman's shoulder. “Come back to me, my dragon.” She whispered then sleep found her.


	9. Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Ending!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on doing a one shot about what happens to Adam. The rating will most likely be explicit. I have some details figured out but will be working on it. I also have part 5 typed out, I just need to add some edits. Part 5 will come before Adam receives justice.

Blake woke up feeling a squeeze on her hand. She sniffled and slowly opened her eyes as the light and the white room blinded her. She blinded away sleep a couple times and groaned as she stretched with a yawn. She stared at the woman next to her, still the same. She felt so angry with herself. She had seen this done once before and decided to risk it. She removed her breathing tube. “Come on Yang! Come back to me!” She nearly shouted wanting her to come back. Her heart rate was sinking to her dismay. She was surprised no doctors came after a minute. As the minutes went by, Blake was getting nervous as her pulse continued to decline. “Come back to me you SOB!” She shouted and pounded her chest with a fist.

Yang coughed waking up and gasping for air. She panted and puffed getting her breathing and heart rate under control again. She felt like she couldn't breath then felt pain in her chest and violently coughing. Her head hurt like hell and held it as she came to. 

She hadn't expected it to work and stared wideeyed at the woman she loves. “Yang?” She asked and turned to see a weak smile greeting her as she laid back getting comfy.

“I ain't going anywhere and neither are you.” She slightly huffed. Blake wrapped her arms around her and Yang held her back. “I missed you too much.”

“I missed you too!” Tears fell. A thought hit her. “What about your memory?”

Yang laughed. “I knew you were the piece I was missing.” She pulled slightly away and held her cheek.

“I'm usually the cryptic one. Does that mean you remember?”

“I remember everything, my Blakey.” She whispered in her ear swiping her hair behind it. 

“Yang!” She nearly leaped to her, arms around her neck as she sobbed into her shoulder. Yang hand one hand by her shoulder blades holding the end of her hair while the other wrapped around her waist. Blake cried harder at the familiar touch missing her. She didn't care, she missed her Yang. Blake sniffled breaking away and drying her eyes. Yang replaced her hands and held her cheek rubbing away the stains. Blake chuckled seeing a wet spot on Yang's shoulder from where she had been crying. 

“You're so beautiful.” She whispered. “I'm sorry about everything. It was wrong of me-.” 

Blake collided their lips together not wanting to hear another word. “Yang, I've been doing nothing but crying since you woke up. You and I both know I don't cry pretty.”

“I wouldn't have anyone else. To me, you'll always be beautiful. And your tears of happiness are the most beautiful tears you can cry and they are the only tears I want you to cry.” 

She held a hand to her cheek and Blake held her hand against it. “I'm never leaving you again.” 

“I wouldn't have it any other way.” Blake rushed to the seat when the doctor came in. 

“Miss Xiao Long how are you feeling? We had a weird sign on your vitals for a moment. I'm glad to see you are awake.” She glanced at Blake as if she had something to do with it.

“I feel great. When can I get out of here?” She said excitedly but still weak.

“You are definitely more excitable then when we saw you last. How's you head?” She was about to shine a light in Yang's eye when Yang closed her eyes and turned her head covering the light with her hand. “I see. It's just proper procedure. May I?” She asked kindly.

“Please don't. I just got my memories back. Everything but the accident. I won't risk losing them again because of a trigger.”

“I see...Will you open your mouth?”

Yang did as requested and held out her tongue. “Aaaaahhhhh.” The doctor shined the light in her eyes rapidly and she flinched at the light and saw spots but nothing more. “Oh cool. I'm okay. So, when can I get out of here?” She tapped the bed in anticipation.

“I would like to keep you here for a few days for observation and I know you will not have any strenuous activity.”

“I'm fine.” She protested. “I mean it. Can I please go home?” She wanted nothing more than to get out her hospital bed.

The doctor laughed. “Not yet, we'll see how you feel in a day or two.”

Yang growled and hit the bed with her back in frustration. Hey eyes turned blue. “I look fine, I feel fine-.” Her heart rate monitor shooting up.

Blake grabbed her hand cutting off her thoughts. “It's only a few days. After that, you need to take it easy anyway.”

“Fine.” She crossed her arms over her chest careful with the catheter. She half smiled at Blake as she could calm her down.

“Right then, all your vitals look good. I'll leave you be.” The doctor got up and walked out. 

“You know how I'll know you'll be with me?” Yang asked turning to her lover.

“How?” She asked then gasped with Yang pulled out her Yin half. 

“I never took it off. I always wondered who my other half was. I assumed it was you, but I learned in the library to never assume.” Blake connected it with her Yang piece. The stared at the symbol and each other and chuckled. Yang scooted over and Blake laid next to her. Her head in her shoulder as she cuddled with her arms draped around her. “I love you Blake Belladonna.”

“I love you Yang Xiao Long.” They shared a kiss.


End file.
